


Reminiscence

by Yasasuda



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: How in the world do people write Lucilius i have mad respect now, If you squint really really hard you can or not see some Lucifer x Lucilius but that´s just me maybe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasasuda/pseuds/Yasasuda
Summary: Lucifer recalls some of the past before the accidents occured until to his actual state in that shaded garden, until Lucilius appears.





	Reminiscence

It had been some time since Sandalphon had unexpectedly entered that shaded garden, and had said his goodbyes.  
Lucifer had taken his advice; he grew the coffee shrubs, and soon he had dozens of the red fruit.  
As he trimmed and watered the shrubs, he couldn't help but to remember the first time he decided to use the fruit to brew coffee.  
It was for his old friend, Lucilius, who had been more tired than usual, his temper worsening each day and he already was not the most social person, and he had to dealt with the rising complaints and demands of the Astrals to place a limiter to the Supreme Primarch and the four behind of him, but Lucilius did not relent on not introducing the limiters within them, but for the rest of the Archangel line they were placed as a precaution as a compliance just to get rid them off his back. It was a difficult time.

He felt concern for his friend. So one day, while he checked his studies of the red fruit of the shrubs he found from the nearest island, he discovered the benefic properties of the plant that he grew, so he cared for the shrub as best he could, harvested the fruit it bore, processed the seeds, grounded it, and decided it could be brewed, so at the end, he had an aromatic, dark drink, and presented it to Lucilius, who without a word, looked at the mug, and promptly took a drink. Lucifer had gazed at him expectantly.  
¨….. It's… fine.¨ He looked at the coffee with contemplation, and with these words, and Lucifer smiled. ¨I'm relieved. You see… I believed you could use all the benefic properties of this fruit i've recently discovered, here are the documents, look... ¨ He had shown his documents and reports, and Lucilius just lent an ear to his findings, and eventually, he had something he shared with him and himself, when time allowed it, and they had a bit of free time. Lucilius eventually had made it a point to come to him to have that drink with him while he asked for his opinion.

Soon, Sandalphon came into the picture, and he himself decided he could use that one item to bond with him as well, since things back then were a bit awkward, and the tips that Belial gave...were either things he couldn't do for anything in the world, or the ones he could do, Sandalphon would reject completely, insisting he couldn't possibly take anything from him, until he invited him to a cup of coffee. It was simple, and even Sandalphon wouldn´t reject it.

He laughed to himself for a bit. He could tell, on that time, the then young archangel did not like the coffee he brewed a single bit….but placed a brave face instead of openly complaining about it, and forced himself to drinking it until he grew used to the taste, and kept coming for it, and spent many days together in the small shaded garden in Canaan. Those times would be something he would absolutely not forget. He enjoyed, and loved every moment.   
Because it was only then, that when they spoke, laughed, and shared their stories, they were no longer their titles. They were truly equals.  
Lucilius still asked for him for his opinion, but no longer had the time as he kept entering more and more into his research with Belial, until he could no longer know exactly what they were doing together. Eventually, the day came Sandalphon overheard their conversation of the reason of his birth, as he distanced himself from Lucifer, threw war with the fallen angels, and he had no choice to but lock him into Pandemonium. Then came Belial's betrayal, Lucilius declaring his intentions...his death, brought on his own hands to fulfill a role he could no longer desire. then Sandalphon going on his own rage, involving the Singularity, and locking him to the Seraphim cradle, where he would meet his own end at the hands of that hooded, but familiar man.

As he thought of that, Lucifer felt a growing pain in his heart. He truly had believed in Belial, and thought of him of a close friend. Why couldn't he see the envy, the hatred he carried against him? He also failed to realize the growing despair of his dear friend, until he brought him to the conclusion to wanting to destroy everything and himself, and even so, he couldn't even help him. He brought only a temporary means to an end to his schemes, and as Lucilius promised, Belial would continue to find a way to bring the end he longed for. He couldn't even tell Sandalphon´s reason of birth, and in turn, the young Archangel was thrown into scorn and disappointment against him.

Belial had said once to him that he was so perfect he was boring.  
Lucifer couldn't disagree more; All the failures he obtained until his end proved otherwise.

He could only smile to himself in self pity.

Lucifer finally stopped resmincing, and sighed. For now, Sandalphon had a change for the better. The singularity, The girl in blue, and the Red wyvern would be at his side. Not even just them; The people who were along them would receive him with open arms and a kind heart. 

Sandalphon was no longer alone. That thought brought him comfort. The primarchs had also finally relieved themselves from their positions and could freely do what they wished.  
Now he could only wait for his dreams, and for the day for Sandalphon to come back to him, and perhaps to finally speak with the others once their life came to an end.

Then maybe, He could finally express all the feelings he felt for everyone, and finally speak to his heart content.

He felt the breeze pass by pleasantly, and had a new pot of freshly brewed coffee. He gazed out and after a while.... he felt a imposing, yet familiar presence.  
It would be one he could never forget, ever. He looked at him carefully.   
Lucilius stood in front of him, pale skinned, deformed with dark mattered it seemed; his blue eyes piercing and intense, with neither animosity or kindness, a gaze all too familiar to Lucifer. He even stood regal, standing tall, and prominent. He spoke with a clear tone. It didn't sound disapproving, but it wasn´t approving either.  
¨So, this is the place you have ended in.¨  
Lucifer smiled gently. ¨There is no other place for me, my friend. I can no longer turn back to that world anymore.¨  
Lucilius seemed pensive. Lucifer gestured to him. ¨Please, take a seat.¨ and served a second cup of coffee to him.  
¨Why do you continue this farce, Lucifer?¨ Lucilius asked as he sat down across him. ¨Why would you continue an eternity in vain?¨ He took the coffee cup onto his lips, drinking the familiar bitter drink.  
Lucifer shook his head. ¨It's not in vain… Because someone will have to greet them when the end of their travels come. and even then, we will continue forward to a new destination.¨  
Both of them stayed in a quiet silence, and soon Lucilius spoke again. He placed the coffee cup down once.  
¨You continue to oppose me, however. Your sorry excuse that can be hardly called a substitute you created will be crushed by my hand.¨ He smiled mockingly. ¨It's only due because of those with him he could ever stand a chance.¨  
Lucifer had continued to borrow his power to them. Lucilius was trapped in the Void with Belial now, but occasionally, He could break out of his of imprisonment, and each time, he would find that wretched, excuse of a replacement of a so-called Supreme Primarch.  
Lucilius had always expressed his dislike from back then, and even told him as a ¨suggestion¨ to destroy him.  
¨...It's the least i can do now. My friend...please understand...It is over. The singularity and Sandalphon will continue to stop you again and again. Belial has failed as well with the Seraphic weapons. Did he not mislead the Singularity into bringing a power that even the Primarchs themselves did not know they could evolve further? And what happened?¨  
Lucilius didn't even hesitate to answer. ¨It doesn't matter if Belial keeps attempting. It doesn't matter to me if he dies or lives. I am not stupid to solely rely on him.¨ He didn't even speak in a scornful tone; He spoke like it was just a simple fact.  
Lucifer couldn't help but to feel sorry for Belial. After all, when he did think back, he was constant after Lucilius and openly affectionate.  
Lucifer simply shook his head. As always he was a bit confrontal.  
It was strange to see him change, and yet, be the same as always.

They eventually settled in the silence again.

¨Lucifer. You will see the end i bring.¨ Lucilius said. Lucifer looked at him. ¨Lucilius. I won't allow you to destroy a world where i came to love, and my dear friends, comrades, and many other  
Lucilius seemed to be surprised. It was fair; Lucifer had rarely spoke to him using his name directly, or declared his defiance so openly.  
There was nothing more to speak of, Nothing that they could both admit. It was just a brief moment they looked at each other, intentions clear.  
Lucilius stood up, and began to walk off, and didn´t spare a second glance, and Lucifer felt uneasy, and stood up, rushing a bit right behind of him. ¨Lucilius!¨ He didn't understand why he said it, but he said it earnestly, and honestly.  
¨I will wait for you too. And we can speak our minds, if we can allow ourselves to be more honest. I want to know so many things about you, as well.¨  
¨...How utterly ridiculous.¨ Lucilius spoke back to him after a moment, and soon he disappeared. 

Lucifer let out a small breath after , and looked up to the seemingly blue sky. He had questioned once as to why the sky was blue. He had gotten his answer.  
Life would march on, and even for him it wasn't truly the end for him. There still was a long way ahead for him.  
He simply decided it would be best to wait a little longer. After all, his dear friends would surely be looking for him.  
Lucifer smiled. He could try new recipes for coffee blends. And maybe then, he could greet them with the best blend he would come up with.  
Until then, He could only watch on all of those he had to leave behind, and protect them, always.


End file.
